The Future Flashed Before Her Eyes
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Riley and Maya face a near life or death scenerio. But instead of seeing her life flash before her eyes, Maya instead sees a possible future. Resulting in Maya seriously re-evaluating how she feels about Riley.


_*The following story was written as a secret santa present for "wild-wicked-and-free"... and also as a gift for all Girl Meets World/Rilaya fans to enjoy as well. Merry Christmas!_

On Christmas Eve, Riley and Maya were ice skating together on the frozen over lake in central park. As the two held hands while skating together, Maya said, "So Riley... you feeling okay today?" Riley then said, "Of course I am Peaches. Why wouldn't I?" Maya then said, "Because you broke up with Lucas last week. I'm actually surprised you wanted to come out of your room at all. At the very least I expected you to be acting like you were an emotional wreck." Riley then said, "It was a mutual break up Maya. And I'm still optimistic about what the future holds. Sure something bad could always happen. But if you don't hold on tight to the ride we call life, you might miss out on something amazing as well." Maya then said, "Well I don't know..." Suddenly the ice beneath Riley began to crack. Riley looked down as she said, "Maya, what's going..." Suddenly the ice broke. And then... time began to move slow. Riley began to lose her footing and fell back into the icy water. Maya held out her hand trying to reach for Riley. And then Maya saw...

 _ **FLASH!** Maya saw herself and Riley at the high school prom. They were wearing elegant dresses as they slow danced together. Riley then looked right into Maya's eyes as she said, "Peaches... can... can I kiss you?" Maya stood surprised for a moment as Riley had a nervous look on her face. Suddenly Maya brought her face forward and quickly kissed Riley on the lips. Both Riley and Maya looked at each other as their faces blushed bright red. But eventually they began to smile, followed by..._

 **SPLASH!** Riley had fallen into the icy water. Time continued to move slow as Maya got on her knees and held out a hand trying to pull Riley out of the water. Then...

 _ **FLASH!** Maya saw herself sitting in front of Riley at a fancy restaurant. Maya had just opened up a small box that had a ring inside of it. Riley then said, "You... you want to marry me?" Maya nodded her head. A nervous looking Riley said, "Well... I don't know Maya because..." Riley then took out another small box from her pocket and opened it up showing it also had a ring in it as she said, "Because I was going to ask you marry me." Maya smiled as she and Riley stood up and kissed each other as they..._

 **SPLASH!** Riley was waving her arms around as she tried to get out of the icy water. Maya then yelled, "Riley! Give me your hand!" Riley tried to reach for Maya but then Riley's head began to slowly move under the water. Maya then...

 _ **FLASH!** Maya saw herself standing next to Riley who was laying in a hospital bed as a doctor handed Riley a baby wrapped in a blanket. The doctor then said, "Congratulations. It's a girl." Riley held the baby as she had the biggest smile on her face. Maya sat on the bed next to Riley and looked at the baby with her. Riley then said, "She has my eyes. And in a weird way, Farkle's nose. We should let him come in now. He was the donor after all that helped give us this bundle of joy. What do you think we should name her?" Maya then..._

 **SPLASH!** Maya dove into the water trying to find Riley who had just disappeared from sight. Maya then yelled, "RILEY!" Maya then dove her head into the water and saw Riley slowly drowning. Maya swam towards her and...

 _ **FLASH!** Riley and Maya, now much older, were standing next to their eighteen year old daughter who was wearing a graduation cap and gown. A picture had just been taken of them. Riley then put her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she said, "We are so proud of you sweety. You're so grown up now. Ready to take on the world without us." Riley and Maya's daughter then said, "I'll never be ready to take on a world without you two in it. You two are the best moms a girl could ever ask for." The three then hugged each other tightly and..._

 **SPLASH!** Maya reached the drowning Riley and immediately wrapped an arm around her tight. Then Maya swam back up towards the waters' surface and...

 _ **FLASH!** A very old Riley was laying down on a hospital bed as a very old Maya sat next to her. Riley made a small smile as she said, "Well... I was wrong. I guess being older than me didn't mean you were going to die first. Are the grandchildren all okay out there?" Maya nodded her head. Riley then said, "Good. Then I've said everything I needed to say. Except this. Thank you. Thank you for the amazing long life you let me have with you. I love you Maya and I always..."_

 **SPLASH!** Maya pulled Riley out of the water, over the ice, and onto the grassy shore. Time moved at it's normal speed again as Maya smacked Riley's cheeks gently as she said, "Riley! Riley! Are you okay?" Suddenly Riley coughed up some water and opened her eyes as she said, "Peaches?" Maya then held Riley up and hugged her as she said, "You're okay! You're okay!"

Several minutes later Riley and Maya were sitting outside opposite sides of an ambulance with warm blankets wrapped around themselves while drinking hot chocolate. From nearby Maya's mom: Katy and Shawn ran over to Maya. Katy then hugged Maya as she said, "Oh my gosh baby girl. Are you okay?" Maya nodded and said, "Yeah." Shawn then said, "That's good. But... what's this about you diving into the freezing water and saving Riley? How did you do that? I didn't even know you could swim." Maya then said, "Well I didn't know either. But when Riley started to fall into the water, I just had to. And also... it's weird. I saw all these flashes of images. It was like... like..." Katy then said, "Like you saw your life flashing before your eyes?" Maya then said, "No. The opposite. I saw the rest of my future flashing before my eyes. Like some sort of weird vision. I saw what's going to happen to me and Riley in the many years to come. Or at least what might happen to us as we get older. And I... I didn't want to lose out on the opportunity to experience that possible future life. So I dove in after and somehow pulled her out." Shawn then said, "Well I don't know about visions kiddo, but I do know that if you have an idea of what you want your future to be, don't wait. Seize it now." Maya then stood up and said, "You know what? You're right." Maya then walked over to Riley just as Riley was standing up. Riley then said, "Thank you so much again for saving me Maya. I don't know what I would've done without you." Maya then said, "Riley, I... I don't know what I could do without you. And I don't know what's going to happen to us in the future. But right now, I need you to know... this." Maya then put her hands on Riley's cheeks and then immediately kissed her. After a moment, Maya let go of Riley's cheeks and moved her head back. Riley's eyes widened as she had a look of shock and confusion on her face. Maya's face then became one of uncertainty. However then Riley's mouth began to turn into a smile as she put her hands on Maya's cheeks and then brought her face forward and kissed Maya. After a moment, Riley's lips parted Maya's but the two leaned their foreheads against the other. The two then simply looked into the others' eyes and smiled knowing... their future together was brighter than ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
